Conformando la mansión Phantomhive
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Una pequeña historia de los sucesos de como llegaron los sirvientes a la mansión Phantomhive desde el punto de vista de Sebastian.


****Obviamente los personajes no son de mi propiedad y a pedido de quienes querían continuación del pequeño escrito "El comienzo" también de Kuroshitsuji.

**Conformando la mansión Phantomhive**

Soy un demonio en espera de que se conforme el alma deliciosa de mi amo Ciel Phantomhive, pero a cambio debo ser la mascota de este pequeño Conde que resurge entre cenizas de la tragedia que acabó con su familia.

En el hospital mi pequeño amo encontró a su tía caracterizada por su fino cabello rojo quien al verlo entro en llanto y emoción, pero aún se preguntaba en cómo nos podríamos quedar en la mansión vieja y destruida.

—Tranquila tía mi mayordomo podrá arreglar todo—dijo con arrogancia y mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo conseguirá? —preguntó dudosa su tía apodada Madam Red por su cabello rojizo.

—Claro que lo logrará por otro lado tía ¿podrías llevarnos a la mansión? es que ha pasado mucho tiempo y el camino no lo sé —se excusó mi pequeño amo.

—De acuerdo, pero si mañana voy y veo que estás en malas condiciones te llevaré de vuelta a mi mansión mientras arreglan la tuya—exclamó Madam Red cuando nos llevaba hacia la mansión en su delicado carruaje. Al llegar nos encontramos con una precaria mansión que apenas se sostenía, pero no era una situación imposible para un demonio.

Cuando se fue Madam Red comencé a reconstruir todo el lugar para hacerlo habitable el cual no me tomó demasiado tiempo en realizarlo, pero habían ciertos problemas que afloraron mientras me convertía en mayordomo.

El primer sirviente en aparecer fue Tanaka quien ha servido a la mansión desde antes que los padres del amo fallecieran, él estuvo presente cuando ellos fallecieron, pero apuñalado por la espalda y lo encontramos en el hospital aún recuperándose del accidente donde me reconoció como mayordomo y me entrego el reloj que sólo puede llevar el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive.

Durante los primeros días el pequeño amo poco a poco me entrenó para convertirme en la mascota que quería, quejándose por el agua cuando se bañaba, la comida, el té o la limpieza de la mansión, pero todo eso sirvió para que un simple demonio aprendiera más sobre el mundo humano.

Cuando finalmente me convertí en la mascota que el pequeño amo requería se me dio mi primera misión y era reclutar sirvientes para la mansión como un jardinero, un cocinero y una ama de llaves competentes para demostrar el orgullo y honor que todavía perdura en la familia Phantomhive.

En mi camino en busca de sirvientes me encontré con el que fue el escenario de una cruda batalla; entre escombros y restos humanos convertidos en nada encontré un humano sobreviviente a la contienda fijándome bien en sus ropas y su cuerpo comprendí que podría ser un buen sirviente, pero necesitaría despertarlo antes.

—Creo que es momento de despertarlo…—susurré y lo golpee para que reaccionara.

— ¿Enemigo? —habló el extraño humano que en reflejo tomó sus armas y me apuntaba.

—Que divertidos son los humanos—sonreía irónicamente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a servirle al amo Ciel Phantomhive—propuse con simpleza.

— ¿Mayordomo? Entonces tendrás que derrotarme si quieres llevarme—exclamó el insolente humano.

—Bien si te derroto serás el cocinero—respondí con calma.

—Eso lo veremos—dijo y acto seguido sacó una granada para hacerme explotar la cual no me causo gran daño. Tras unos disparos y más explosiones decidí acabar con el juego corriendo rápidamente hacia él y amenazándolo con un pequeño cuchillo de plata bordeándole el cuello.

—El juego acabó, bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive como el nuevo cocinero—dije aún con el cuchillo amenazando su cuello.

—De acuerdo seré el sirviente de ese Phantomhive, mi nombre es Bardroy, pero dime Bard—expresó el humano.

—Soy Sebastian Michaelis el mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive—anuncié con elocuencia. Finalmente ya tenía al primer sirviente para la mansión, pero esta misión tendría que esperar porque al amo Ciel le mandaron una orden como el perro fiel de la Reina.

La orden consistía en averiguar lo que sucedía en una pequeña empresa de dudosa reputación y extrañamente con excesivo dinero lo que le causaba mucha extrañeza a la Reina, al investigar junto al joven amo encontramos que consistían en una serie de laboratorios que trabajaban experimentando con humanos y donde el amo fijó su atención en un pequeño mocoso que en su nuca tenía tatuado un número de serie S-102.

Una serie de sucesos pasaron cuando nos intentamos infiltrar en los laboratorios y descubrir su verdadero objetivo, pero varias explosiones nos hicieron salir con apenas unas pistas de lo que ahí ocurrió aunque mi amo quiso que fuera por el chico del número de serie en la nuca.

—Sebastian es una orden ve por él—exclamó con poder lo único que podía hacer era obedecer hasta que el pequeño Lord cumpla su objetivo vengando a sus padres.

—Sí, mi Lord—respondí con una reverencia y fui a cumplir la orden directa de mi contratista. Entre llamas encontré al chico con su vista fija en la muralla que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Lo tomé en brazos y lo saqué hacia donde estaba mi amo quien al verlo le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

—Idiota ¿crees que así arreglarás algo? Ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieres porque esos hombres ya no podrán encerrarte ni torturarte con inyecciones y sus experimentos—exclamó mi amo con enfado.

—Pero no tengo donde ir…—susurró triste el chico.

— ¿Qué te parece ir a mi mansión como un sirviente más? —propuso mi amo de manera indiferente.

—Podrías ser el jardinero—interrumpí con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Claro que iré, gracias por cierto soy Finnian—dijo el chico más animado.

—Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y él es mi mayordomo Sebastian—dijo mi contratista con ímpetu.

El tiempo pasaba y teníamos más sirvientes en la mansión como el cocinero y el jardinero, al último mi pequeño amo le obsequio un sombrero de paja para que ocultara el número de serie y de paso trabajara bien en los jardines por causa del sol.

Los días volaban, pero una noche una insignificante intrusa apareció en la mansión al momento de la cena en donde me encontraba con el amo que no se había percatado de nada, pero para eso estaba yo quien era su espada y su escudo cuando fuera necesario.

—Si me disculpa amo después vendré a recoger los platos—dije y salí de la habitación con cuidado. Al cambiar la vista desde otra habitación divise una humana apuntando con un arma hacia donde se encontraba mi pequeño Lord como si esperara el momento perfecto para atacar.

Rápidamente subí hacia donde se encontraba la intrusa y la enfrente durante un momento, me impresionó la rapidez con la cual jalaba el gatillo, cambiaba de arma y disparaba todo eso continuamente hasta que la detuve mirándola cara a cara.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Señorita? —pregunté manteniendo la etiqueta.

—Yo…—el rostro de la humana adquirió un color rosa y dejó de ejercer fuerza—Yo fui contratada para matar a Ciel Phantomhive—respondió finalmente tímidamente.

—Me temo que eso no podrá pasar—dije y adquiriendo una posición para un combate inminente, pero ella no se movió.

— ¿Puedo ser la ama de llaves? —preguntó con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al inicial.

— ¿No querrás atacar a mi amo? —dije extrañado por su cambio de comportamiento.

—No, ahora no. Juro que seré una sirviente más que servirá al Conde y que no lo volveré atacar—manifestó embelesada sin motivo.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de llevarte con el amo quiero que ocupes esto—dije y le pase unos anteojos que tenía en un bolsillo.

—Que adorable, soy Maylene y ¿tú? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, sigo sin comprender a estos humanos.

—Soy Sebastian Michaelis el mayordomo del Conde Ciel Phantomhive—expresé como de costumbre.

Al fin teníamos a los sirvientes necesarios para llevar bien una mansión. Podré dedicarme a observar a mi amo todo el tiempo necesario para cultivar bien su alma o al menos eso creía.

—Sebastian la cocina volvió a explotar—dijo tranquilamente Bradroy.

—Sebastian necesitaremos más árboles y flores, lo siento—exclamo con pena Finnian.

—Sebastian la loza nueva que el joven amor mando a importar…ahora es loza quebrada, lo siento—dijo Maylene apenada y arrodillándose.

_Creo que terminaré matándolos a todos y buscar a otros sirvientes que hagan bien su trabajo._


End file.
